The present invention is directed to processes, compositions, and products having tetraalkylguanidine salt of aromatic carboxylic acid. In addition, the present invention relates to polyurethane processes, compositions, products, and catalysts.
Known polyurethane products are made from tetraalkylguanidine salts made from formic acid, acetic acid, octanoic acid, 2-thylhexanoic acid, or other acids lacking aromaticity in their chemical structure. Such salts can require high temperatures for curing polyurethane products. Such cure inhibition can be desirable at the front end of a cure process by maintaining a lower viscosity and providing an opportunity for a mold to be filled when a polyurethane composition is being poured into it. However, such inhibition can be undesirable at the back end of the cure process because it can result in uncured portions, inconsistently cured portions, or inconsistent physical properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,214, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes an organopolysiloxane copolymer and a method for the organopolysiloxane copolymer. The method includes a single step of producing a wide range of specific block copolymers of organopolysiloxanes. Specifically, the method uses tetramethylguanidine octoate to cure a block copolymer and produce a material with good adhesion to aluminum. The tetramethylguanidine octoate is an aliphatic salt and suffers from a drawback that is temperature dependent when used in curing of elastomeric polyurethane polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,258, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a coating composition containing a dye and tetramethylguanidine trichloroacetate in a solution of inert binder at a pH not higher than 3. The acidic solution of tetramethylguanidinium trichloroacetate is dissolved in the minimum amount of water and the solution is added to a solution of the dye and binder in a water miscible organic solvent. The acid is a non-aromatic acid and suffers from a drawback that it requires the use of excess acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,391,113, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes thermosettable resin mixtures that include epoxy resin having a plurality of 1,2-epoxy groups. Tetraalkylguanidines are used to accelerate cure of dicyanamide-epoxy resin mixtures in powder form, prepared by grinding together dicyanamide and tetraalkylguanidine. The process suffers from a drawback that it requires grinding of solids and the composition requires dicyanamide to accelerate the cure of the epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,466, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, describes a process for preparing polyurethane foam. The process includes reacting a polyisocyanate and a polyol in the presence of a catalyst containing the chemical structure ═N—C═N— and a metal salt carboxylate. Tetramethylguanidine is used as a catalyst to make polyurethane foam together with carboxylate salts such as sodium formate and potassium acetate. The process suffer from a drawback that formate salts and/or acetate salts would product foam with poor physical properties, can result in extensive deterioration, can lead to defective products, and/or can be too reactive for certain applications.
A process, a polyurethane composition, a polyurethane product, a process of producing a catalyst composition, and a catalyst that do not suffer from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.